


Ante el mundo

by azrim_midori



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrim_midori/pseuds/azrim_midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parados ante el mundo, ante quienes realmente son y lo que realmente sienten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante el mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo una pequeña viñeta que me surgió de repente, no tiene mucho sentido, ni pies ni cabeza.

¿Recuerdas como empezó todo esto? Con gritos, llanto, enojo, peleas. Julie estaba que le salía humo de las orejas y Gwen no nos habló por meses. Creo que lo más difícil fue entre nosotros; el enfrentar lo que sentíamos él uno por el otro, el evitar que nuestros fantasmas y diferencias nos apartaran.  
Para mi lo más difícil fue el creer que nunca me aceptarías, tanto tiempo luche y viví buscando tu aceptación. Patético, lo sé, luchar por algo que al parecer ya tenía.  
Y llegamos hasta aquí, al punto donde nos paramos tú y yo juntos de la mano ante el mundo. En verdad es difícil asimilar lo que estamos a punto de hacer; que por fin tomaremos este paso y le diremos al mundo lo que hay entre los dos.  
Ambos sabemos que esto no será sencillo, nos juzgarán y rechazarán, habrá muchos que nunca aceptarán que su héroe, el gran Ben Tennyson esté con un hombre y menos si éste es un ex-delincuente juvenil. Pero lo entiendo, entiendo porque quieres hacerlo, yo también estoy cansado de ocultarme y harto de no poder decir y expresar lo que siento, pero eso estoy aquí hoy enfrente de toda esta gente y bien sabemos cuanto odio la atención de esos imbéciles que se hacen llamar periodistas, por eso estaré siempre junto a ti, porque te quiero Tennyson, no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado.  
>  Los comentarios son apreciados :)  
>  Saludos y abrazos Azrim


End file.
